


Build Me My Cage with Your Care

by snowynight



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Merryweather complains to Riff that Cain treats her as a caged bird. Reflecting on her words, Riff realized that he had long decided that he would have his wings willingly clipped to stay by Cain's side.





	Build Me My Cage with Your Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316, prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, call me crazy

"Why does my brother treat me like delicate glass? Does he forget that I survive the street on my own?" Miss Merryweather asked when he helped her pick roses from the garden, frustration in her voice.  
  
"Master Cain cares about you," Cain answered, carefully removed the thorns of the roses.  
  
"I know he does," Miss Merryweather sighed. "That's why I let him trap me in this glided cage like a pet bird, but even a canary longs to fly."  
  
Rain paused to think of his reply as Miss Merryweather was too intelligent to be placated by simple answers. "Master Cain has many enemies and fears for your safety, so he will do anything to protect you from harm."  
  
Miss Merryweather cut off a young pink rose with much more force than needed. "I guess I have no choices. At least I have you, though I'll be happier if the idiot Oscar stops bothering me."  
  
"You're very considerate," Riff said and helped her with the remaining work.  
  
When he was brewing tea for Master Cain back at the mansion, he thought about Miss MerryWeather's words.  
  
Master Cain kept his sister as a fragile possession, because it was the only way he learnt to connect with the world where his father destroyed everything he held dear. Master Cain loved fearfully but wholeheartedly. It was no surprise a free spirit like Miss Merrweather would chafe at the restraint his love built.  
  
What about him? Riff asked himself.  
  
"You should have come earlier," Master Cain said at his desk while supporting his head on an elbow.  
  
Riff served the tea and replied, "I apologize for the delay."  
  
Master Cain leaned into his arms and pouted at him. "Do you think mere words're enough?"  
  
As Master Cain laid out his long list of request, Riff's eyes softened. It was Cain who pieced together his broken soul after his family's death, gave him meaning to live on by showing that Riff was needed and wanted. If Master Cain wanted to clip his wings, he would break them himself as he belonged to Master Cain's side as always.


End file.
